


A Very Naked Sherlock

by RachaelHolmes



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Also Sherly's naked, Cute, Hehehegh not like that, Humour, I meant in the wall, John created it, One Shot, There's a hole, well I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: John falls through a hall into his cute but unreachable neighbour Sherlock Holmes. And Sherlock's naked. A lot of giggling commences.





	A Very Naked Sherlock

John didn't know how it had happened, he really didn't. One moment he had been walking across his room, going to turn on the TV. The next he was half way through a surprisingly large crack in the wall, staring at his neighbour. Or rather, staring at the his neighbours floor, he had only managed a short glimpse of the actual man before the ground had occupied his vision and, by the feel of it, the area his nose had once been.   
"I'm so sorry, I don't even know what happened." he apologised as he tried to get up, feeling a little woozy as a blurry figure made his way towards him.  
"Hello? Are you okay?" Something that looked like a hand waved itself in front of John's face, and his vision sharpened. Sherlock Holmes, his gorgeous and unreachable neighbour, was crouching in front of him, one hand on John's neck. But that wasn't quite what John was focusing on.  
"Oh my god you're naked!" he cried, realising the state at which Sherlock was in, and desperately trying to tear his eyes away from Sherlock's… lower regions for the sake of his sanity. Sherlock smiled down at John, worry evident in his crystal eyes.  
"An astute observation, John, but not quite the one I was hoping for. Can you remember your name?" John giggled. He couldn't remember ever having giggled in his life, but hey ho, here he was, giggling.   
"I don't need to, you just told me." he pointed out, giggling again. Some part of his brain told him he should probably worry about the amount of trouble he could be in right now, but that could just eff off in John's opinion. Sherlock laughed again, a sound which John decided almost immediately he wanted to hear more of. He said something, but John really wasn't sure what it was, even though he tried to understand. The next thing he knew he woke up in a bed that smelt really good, with Sherlock's face above his. John didn't know how it'd happened, he really didn't.


End file.
